


Territorial

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lemon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Ending, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Sanji is flirting with Zoro's girlfriend a bit more than usual. Zoro takes the necessary actions to prove who (Name) loves and belongs to.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr scenario request! Zoro feels a lil ooc in this, I'm not sure. Requested female character.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

There was something truly nauseating to Zoro about watching any interaction between his girlfriend and that damned cook. Today was truly sickening, twisting at his gut like a knife as Sanji was being particularly flirtatious with Zoro’s woman, right in front of his eyes. Sanji was flirtatious with nearly any female that had a pulse, and Zoro was far from the jealous type, but the way Sanji flirted with (Name) was absolutely infuriating to him.

He could feel his fists clenching and unclenching at rapid paces as he watched the pair giggling and chatting with one another. It was innocent enough, typical crew mate banter that no one would think twice about, but that cook was laughing a little too loudly, standing a little too closely to (Name). Zoro’s jaw was sore from the tension of biting down so hard and he could feel the pure rage boiling in his blood. He had half a mind to just obliterate that idiot blonde right there, but he knew acting out in front of everyone would not be the best idea.

But seeing her place a hand on Sanji’s arm in a playful fashion was the straw that broke the camel’s back. All sensible thoughts left his brain as he immediately jumped from his seat, stomping over her way before tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. (Name) yelped out in surprise, questioning Zoro the whole trek towards his cabin. The fading complaints of Sanji could be heard but Zoro ignored all of it as he slammed the door behind him.

“Zoro! What has gotten into-”

He didn’t let her finish as he plastered his lips onto hers in desperation. His weight caused her body to stumble and slam back against the door. She became breathless due to the sudden force and Zoro’s hasty lips. His tongue easily made way into her gaping mouth, dancing and tangling with her dormant muscle. His kisses were sloppy, vehement, and it took everything within (Name) not to collapse right there as her mind was so dizzy; body so limp from Zoro’s unexpected domination over her. Thankfully he was supporting her against the door.

His hands were rough as they groped and pinched all along her body, eliciting weak moans from her that he wanted to hear so much more of. She struggled to push him away, chest heaving as she focused on catching her breath. Zoro was ever impatient, taking an opportunity to kiss along her neckline, pulling and ripping her shirt down to nibble harshly on her collarbone.

“Zoro…” She called out, feeling herself slowly melting underneath his embrace. It was as if he was sucking the very life out of her. She tried to look at him, but his face was too focused on burying into her.

His teeth grazed against her sensitive flesh, sure enough to leave marks. He wouldn’t mind that of course, maybe that’d be sign enough for Sanji to end his incessant flirting. (Name) was too enthralled by Zoro’s ministrations to focus or wait for an explanation to his sudden brash actions. Zoro was usually an intense lover, but to surprise her like this in the middle of the day was unlike him. Not to mention there was something dark about his eyes that was entirely unfamiliar. She’d be lying if all of this didn’t turn her on.

Zoro growled, removing her shirt swiftly and distracting her from all coherent thoughts. He didn’t want to talk it out, he simply wanted to take her in the most primal ways possible. Remind her, that pathetic cook, and everyone else in the world who she belonged to. Her independence was something he always admired about her, but right here and now, he wanted to claim her as his, hear her say his name over and over. Possessiveness wasn’t in his nature but he’d make sure she was his possession today.

He scooped up her legs to wrap them around his waist, grinding his hardened cock against her already damp pussy. A squeak left her mouth as she clawed into his biceps and he couldn’t help but smirk against her lips, “Yeah, that’s it.”

Just a few moments ago she was having a normal day, chatting with friends on deck. It was crazy how quickly Zoro made her desperate for his touch, writhing and begging underneath him like a pathetic little virgin. Zoro easily had her under his spell and there was no way she could fight this. Not when her cunt was aching for him so desperately. So she kissed back with the same intensity, fingers tangling in his green locks. Her entire body was alive; quaking with pleasure as Zoro relentlessly humped into her.

His fingers were digging crescent marks into the soft flesh of her ass while he kissed her fervently. Her moans filling up his mouth was making him harder by the second and he was aching to be inside her. His mind was completely hazy focusing on nothing except taking (Name).

Suddenly, he dropped her and tore off her shorts, following with his own afterwards. He leaned against her, whispering lowly in her ear, “On the bed, now.”

She easily complied as she removed the rest of her undergarments and walked over to the bed. Her entire body was shaking with desire and anticipation as she knew she was in for a rough session. Zoro only barked orders when he wanted it rough. (Name) sat along the bed, watching Zoro remove the rest of his clothing and pumped at his cock as he came to join her.

“Nuh-uh. Hands and knees. Face down.” He commanded, demonstrating a flipping motion with his index finger. He licked his lips as he watched her obey his orders, settling herself on the bed just as he had demanded. Her pussy gleamed for him, throbbing and aching for him, and he wouldn’t make her wait. He was going to please her after all, prove again and again that it was he who loved her truly and only he that she loved in return. Zoro was going to make sure everyone knew that she was his.

(Name) felt the bed dip as he crawled behind her, pulling her closer to him by her thighs. Her lower body was so tense from the suspense, she was dying to have him touch her. Just his hands on her thighs was sending electric shocks throughout her body.

Thankfully, Zoro wasn’t very patient, so he wasted no time in tracing around her slick cunt with two fingers. She gripped the sheets, back arching immediately from the stimulation as she whimpered out. Her backside bucked against his fingers, silently begging for more friction. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself at seeing her so desperate for him.

He gave her exactly what she wanted as he plunged his two fingers deep within her. Her walls squeezed tightly around his fingers, practically swallowing them, so he gave her just a second to adjust. As soon as she moaned out, he began pumping into her relentlessly, causing her moans to turn into screams of shock and pleasure immediately. He never ceased his penetrating fingers, sliding them in and out with haste, making sure to curl up against her sweet spot with each exit.

Zoro was loving how she moaned out for him, meeting every thrust of his finger with her eager hips. Only he could make her cry out like this. As soon as his fingers were entirely coated, he added a third finger, filling her up even more and driving her absolutely crazy. Her knuckles were as white as the sheet below her from the pleasurable finger fucking.

“You can be louder can’t you?” He panted arrogantly, increasing his pace.

She moaned louder but it still wasn’t enough for Zoro and his pride. Her head fell into the pillows, muffling her cries of pleasure and he wouldn’t have that, “That’s alright. I know just how to make you scream.”

She gained a few seconds of composure, whining at the loss of Zoro’s fingers inside her, only to scream out once he slammed his dick inside her without warning.

“Fuck! Zoro, yes!”

Zoro struggled to hold himself together as he entered her. Each time with her felt like the first time and god was it both tantalizing and overwhelming. It was embarrassingly difficult to last long with her at times, but he needed to prove a point. It was far more than proving a point, of course, but still, he needed to be in control.

His calloused hands placed themselves at her hips, settling into a good position to easily fuck into her. Using his hands, he pushed her hips down towards the bed and held them firmly in place to drill into her. Her screams filled the room now and she couldn’t help but muffle herself against the pillows once more.

His hand reached out to tangle in her hair and yank her head up, “Scream for me, baby. Let them hear you.”

Normally she would be way too embarrassed, but Zoro was just fucking her too good. It was damn near impossible not to cry out as he was pleasing her so well, “Zoro! Zoro, yes! Harder!”

She couldn’t see the cocky smirk on his face but she definitely felt it. With a swift smack on her ass, he picked up the pace, causing the bed to creak and bang loudly against the wall in response. He leaned down to bite along her shoulders, leaving marks there for her to discover later. His thick cock pounded into her, surely bruising her hips and causing her legs to feel like jelly underneath her. It was all so rough, so primal, and it was absolutely intoxicating. She knew she’d regret it in the morning, but she only wanted him to fuck her harder, faster.

She met each of his thrusts eagerly and continued screaming his name loudly. Zoro was enjoying himself too much watching her reactions, “Better than that ero cook, huh?”

He hadn’t meant to let it slip out, but hardly regretted it anyway. He wanted to hear her confirmation, though realistically, her cries of pleasure were probably confirmation enough. She had a feeling it was about Sanji all along, which is why she consented to his control over her. She didn’t mind him letting his frustrations out on her, especially when she got fucked like this. She also was never against proving that he was the only one for her.

“You’re the fucking best, baby.” She whined, attempting to look back at him, “You always fuck me so good.”

Zoro huffed, gripping at her hair to pull her back again. If she continued talking like that, looking at him like that, he wouldn’t last much longer. He was getting exactly what he wanted but god her reactions were better than anything he could ever expect. He picked up his pace once more, one hand in her hair and the other clawing at her backside. It was evident that Zoro was close to his peak due to the sputtering of his hips.

“Please, Zoro…”

“Yeah? What does my girl want?” He groaned, eager to please.

“Let me cum! Please!”

His hand reached around to fondle her clit once more, rubbing it in sporadic, tight circles. The quaking of her thighs signaled her imminent release and Zoro was sure to follow after.

“Zoro, fuck, I love you!”

He internally stilled for a moment, mind going absolutely blank as those three words echoed in his head. He’d never be used to them, and they were always enough to make his body warm from utter happiness. Those three words were what sent him in a frenzy, fucking into her rapidly and releasing deep within her with low, guttural groans. She came along his cock mere seconds after, his name falling off her lips in praises.

The two caught their breath, haphazardly wiping the mess as they settled into bed beside one another. She was amused to see Zoro back to his normal state so quickly, pulling her into his side for cuddles.

“I love you too.” He mumbled bashfully.

“Then why are you so jealous of Sanji?” (Name) giggled by his side. Zoro’s brows furrowed in frustration and he scoffed at her ridiculous question. Was he really that easy to read?

“I’m not jealous. I’m just…territorial. I’d be jealous if you weren’t mine, but you are, so I gotta protect what’s mine.” He squeezed her tighter into him, a small smirk forming at his lips as he eyed her reaction.

She smiled widely, laying her head on his chest and intertwining their fingers together, “I’m yours, Zoro. Always. You never have to worry about that.” Her soft lips placed a gentle kiss along his knuckles.

As his heart fluttered, he pecked her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder, feeling exhaustion washing over him. He could hardly stop his heart from racing, the feeling of contentment and pure happiness washed over him as he closed his eyes and held her tightly.

Only she could make him feel like this.

* * *

let it be known that the Straw Hats were mortified after this and couldn’t look either of them in the eye……..Sanji wouldn’t speak to (Name) for weeks lmao


End file.
